A Better Reunion
The gang are relived to see Dr. Brown once again. Clank: I'm surprised you are still alive, doctor. Dr. Brown: Indeed, but why you all came to 1885?? Kiva: We're here to save you from being killed by Mad Dog. Ratchet: It's in this letter you wrote to us. Dr. Brown: Let's regroup in my place first. Then we'll talk more. - The gang entered Dr. Brown's new location, where tons of machinery were built inside. Kiva: Wow... Reia: So much machinery.. Impressive, Dr. Brown. Dr. Brown: Thank you. Anyway, what's with the letter you have? Reia: To make this simple, the letter you wrote told us when you are. But, who is this Clara you mentioned? Dr. Brown: I don't know anyone by that name. Reia: (Strange... Maybe just a few hours short..) Kiva: Let's just say, she's the girl you'll meet a few hours from now. Dr. Brown: That's impossible! I never met a woman like her.. Reia: Don't worry about it. I'm sure she will be interesting enough to get your attention. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: First things first, we need to find a way to get back to 1985. Without enough gas, it would be impossible. Kiva: Yeah, that would be a big problem. Dr. Brown: Luckily, I have a plan. - Dr. Brown uncovers a small scale presentation of the railroad leading to an uncompleted bridge. Kiva: Wow.. Reia: Impressive small scale, doctor. Ratchet: Wait.. Is that a model of the time machine in front of a train?? Kiva: It looks like a time machine attach to a train. Clank: Oh.. I see what his plan was. Since the car is out of gas, we can use the train as a boost. Reia: But the train has a speed limit. If the engine gets overheated, the whole plan will be a bust. Kiva: Master? Reia: Meaning the engine blows up. Kiva: I know it's risky, but what choice do we have? Reia: We don't have to get back to 1985 right away. Clank: Reia's correct. I believe we should do some recon on the trains before we spring into action. Kiva: Right. - As Marty and Dr. Brown head out for a horseback ride, Reia suddenly stood still, looking at the skies. Kiva: You okay, master? Presea: Kiva, stand back! Everyone, get back here! - The gang quickly ran towards Presea as Kiva prepares for the worst. Ratchet: Reia..? Are you..? Terra: It can't be..! That's--!! - Reia, who was finally possessed by Omega Shenron's negative energy, turns around and confronted the gang. Reia/Omega Shenron: Can you hear them? Commanded under the highest order. Now, what fun would that be? Kiva: Master, snap out of it!! Reia/Omega Shenron: Reia can't hear you anymore. The return of the Shadow Dragons is finally at hand!!! Terra: Not if we slow you down! Reia/Omega Shenron: Do you take me for a fool? I will never be stopped! NEVER AGAIN!!! Kiva: (Oh... What am I going to do? I don't wanna hurt my master...) Presea: Reia's head is completely protected by the negative energy. Alister, strike Reia from behind. Alister: Understood. - Alister moves around Reia and tries to shock her, but the negative energy caused her to attack him. Presea: Reia, we know you are still here with us. You must resist! Reia/Omega Shenron: I shall have my--- AHHH!!!! - At the right moment, Alister shocked Omega Shenron, and caused Reia senseless. Angela: Quickly, into the blacksmith shop! Hurry!! - A few minutes later, Angela placed Reia and checked on her current conditions. Kiva: Is she alright? Angela: She's resting for now. Looks like the inner core of her heart was being controlled by Omega Shenron's negative energy. The effect spread a little from the report I just received. If we don't do something fast, her heart will be forever captured by him. Sasha: Wait a second... Before that crazy accident happen, did Reia transfer her energy to Kiva just in case? Kiva: It was my master's spirit energy. Terra: I wonder... You did say that you want to enter Reia's past, right? Kiva: Yeah. Terra: Okay, I'll help you get settled with the magic. The rest is up to you. Kiva: Alright, Terra. - Terra and Kiva helped Reia lie down on the hay, hold hands and placed them on Reia's heart. Kiva: Alright... Wish me luck, everyone! Ratchet: Be careful out there. I'll stand watch. Kiva: Alright, Ratchet. - Terra and Kiva concentrate their powers and, using Reia's spirit energy to protect her, Kiva descends down towards Reia's memory lane. She quickly opens a portal to one of her past memories and has appeared in Reia's home world. Kiva: Wow... - Kiva quickly spotted the young Reia and her brother in the skies and tries to get their attention. Kiva: Hey, over here!! - The two stopped and found Kiva calling to them. They landed on the ground and confronted her, while Reia get behind her brother, scared. Kiva: No, no. It's okay. Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you. Neisan: Who are you? Kiva: I'm..a friend. Is Reia with you? Neisan: Yes, she is. You wish to see her? Kiva: Yes. Neisan: It's okay, sister. You can say hi if you want. - Reia came out of hiding from behind her brother. Reia: H--Hello... Please to meet you. M--My name's Reia. Kiva: Nice to meet you, Reia. Neisan: She's a bit shy at first, but she's full of spirit about anything. Anyway, what's brings you here? Are you a survivor as well? Kiva: Well, no. I just got here. Neisan: I see. Reia: (She feels so..familiar...) Kiva: (Okay, don't screw up the past.) You two have fight someone named Omega Shenron, right? Neisan: Not yet. But we did know that he used the Ultimate Dragon Balls to transform our home. Kiva: Gosh... Neisan: It's nice knowing you, but we have to-- Reia: Wait, big brother! Why can't she come with us? Kiva: Yeah. Neisan: I suppose we can use some extra help. Say, ms..? Kiva: Kiva. Neisan: Kiva, battling with Omega Shenron isn't a walk in a park. While I'll battle against him, can you keep an eye on Reia for me? Kiva: Don't worry, Neisan. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to your sister. Neisan: Good. Omega Shenron's straight ahead. We'll confront him first. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva looks at Reia on the way toward Omega Shenron. Reia: What is it, Miss Kiva? You look kinda funny. Kiva: Well, I was-- Reia: Wow... What a pretty bow you have on... Kiva: Aw... Thanks, Reia. Reia: I was..too scared to fight someone. Battling that big mean dragon is so huge, I didn't know what to do.. - Reia starts to shiver. Reia: I've..never been this scared before.. Kiva: *hugs reia for comfort* Shh.. It's okay, Reia. Reia: T-Thank you.. Someone once said, 'Courage is the magic that turns dreams into.. Into..' Huh, I forgot what the last word was. Do you know it, by chance? Kiva: Sure, its 'reality'. Reia: Oh.. Okay, that makes more sense to me. So, why did you came here, anyway? Neisan: We're here. Let's find out what really happened. Kiva: Alright, Neisan. - The three confront their toughest opponent yet. Neisan: Omega Shenron. Are you the one responsible for all of this? Tell us! Omega Shenron: You must be the one with the silly idea collecting all of the Dragon Balls. And now, you may hand them all over to me. Neisan: What? Kiva: *looks at Reia* Reia: Ahh.. B--Brother.. I'm so scared.. Kiva: Don't worry, Reia. I'm gonna protect you. (Just like you protected me in the past..) Reia: T--Thank you.. Omega Shenron: Don't be a fool and try to resist me...or else I'll kill you where you stand! Neisan: Hide, now! Kiva: Right. Reia, hold tight around me and don't let go! Reia: O--Okay! - Both Kiva and Reia hide from the battle, as Neisan fights Omega Shenron for the first time. During the battle, Reia wonders about her guardian more and more. Kiva: You okay, Reia? Reia: I'm fine. Are you...a guardian angel? Kiva: Yes. Reia: Really? I thought guardian angels would look more holy-like.. Who sent you here? Kiva: Well.. My boyfriend sent me to this world. Reia: Oh, cool! You two have much in common, huh? Kiva: Pretty much.. Reia: *giggles* - Reia looks at the battle where Neisan becomes a Super Saiyan. Reia: Hope I can become stronger like my brother did.. Kiva: Don't worry, Reia. - Reia looks at Kiva curiously. Kiva: I know you will. - Reia smiled at Kiva, until she is surprisingly captured by Omega Shenron. Reia: No! Brother, help me!! Kiva: Hey, let her go! - Kiva summons her Keyblade and prepares for battle, but Omega Shenron scattered the Dragon Balls across the world and makes a retreat. Neisan: Reia!! Reia: Help!! Neisan: I have to do something.. Kiva: Leave this to me! Neisan: Okay, I'll gather the Dragon Balls again. Just do what you can to save my sister. Kiva: I will. - Neisan and Kiva go their separate ways for a little while and Kiva spotted Omega Shenron at the Cell Games arena. Omega Shenron: Let's see if I can..pick up the pace! Reia: No, please!! Kiva: Hey Omega Shenron, leave Reia alone! - Omega Shenron turns around and sees Kiva, ready to face him on her own. Omega Shenron: You call yourself a hero with a sword like that? Pathetic! Kiva: First of all, it's a Keyblade! And second, I'm not going to let you hurt Reia! Omega Shenron: Alright, then. Then you will scream in pain in her place! Kiva: Reia... - Omega Shenron charged towards Kiva, but Reia shoot a power blast at him, caughting him off-guard. Omega Shenron: W--Why you..brat! Kiva: Don't you ever call Reia a brat, you creep! Neisan: That's enough. - The trio looked behind them and saw Neisan, who is more stronger in a short time. Omega Shenron: *laughs* You're finally here. Neisan: I knew it was you, Omega Shenron. Kiva, thank you. I hope you know how to fight. Kiva: Yep, I sure do. Omega Shenron: I've been waiting for you, collecting all of those Dragon Balls again. I hope you stronger than you were before. Neisan: Of course. We'll defeat you now! Kiva: Yeah! - Both Neisan and Kiva fought against Omega Shenron head-on, which caught Reia by surprise. Reia: Whoa... They're...hurting him... Neisan: Why are you doing this? Do you want to destroy this planet? Omega Shenron: Destroy it? Now what fun would that be? This is all just for my amusement. Peace is boring. Neisan: Peace...is boring? That's your reason?? Kiva: That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard!! Neisan: What a joke!! - Both Neisan and Kiva continue to fight Omega Shenron, until he was caught off-guard by Reia for the second time. Reia: Come and get me, you stupid dragon! Omega Shenron: What!? How dare you!! Neisan: He's distracted! Now's our chance! Kiva: You got it, Neisan! Neisan: This will fix the world! This will fix EVERYTHING!!! - Both Neisan and Kiva launched their attacks and finally brought Omega Shenron down. Omega Shenron: Impossible... I'm Omega Shenron!! Reia: And? Kiva: And that you got your butt whooped! Omega Shenron: This is far from over.. It's WAY too late for you to save your pitiful world! - Omega Shenron laughed, at a win-win situation he planned out, before he collapsed. Neisan: Shut your mouth and accept your defeat gracefully. Your stupid game is finished! Reia: Yay!! We did it!! Kiva: Reia, I'm so proud of you.. Reia: Huh? What for? Kiva: For using your courage, Reia. Reia: Oh, that.. *blushes* It was nothing, really.. - Looking at her hand, which is glowing and noticed that Reia is waking up, Kiva decides it's time to go back to Hill Valley. Kiva: (Well, it's time to go...) Reia: Huh? Where are you going?? Kiva: Back to my friends. They're waiting for me. Reia: Wow... You're so brave.. Neisan: I see. Take care of yourself. Any last words to my sister, Kiva? Kiva: Yes. Reia, remember keep being brave, cause real courage comes from the heart and that a pure heart can light the way from the darkness. Reia: Okay, I will. - Reia suddenly ran towards Kiva, hugs her and cried happy tears. Reia: Thank you...so much... Kiva: *hugs Reia* You're welcome, Reia. Reia: Will I...see you again?? Kiva: Well... Yes, you will someday. Reia: Perfect! I'll look forward to it. Take care, okay? - Kiva disappeared as both Neisan and Reia waved goodbye to her. Category:Scenes